This invention relates to trolleys.
In many workplaces there is a problem of conveying elongated heavy objects, such as rolled steel sections, from one place to the other without the benefit of cranes or other motorized equipment.
An object of the invention is to provide equipment by means of which such elongated objects can be readily handled by manual labour.